Halo 4: Keepers of Olympus
by SirenTemptress
Summary: She was the key to a well hidden heart, the girl John had loved his whole life. When the consequences of an old accident rears it's head, what will happen? Who will live or die? Who will be hurt? Inspired by the Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn movie with some game references. Rated M in advance and sorry about the summary...
1. Prologue

Halo 4: Keepers of Olympus

The Apollo Regiment Handbook, Property of A.R.E.L-136L

The Apollo Regiment is an army of Cyborgs who work hand in hand with the Spartans to protect the Galaxy from any threat it may have.

About the Apollo Regiment:

Every member of the regiment has been trained in combat throughout the majority of their lives, although not every member is placed into a combat level. The hierarchy of the regiment goes as follows:

Combatants-

Generals-the highest combatant level. Most generals have served the military for at least 40 years. They lead missions as well as decide tac-tics and are each in charge of a fleet of the Apollo Regiment.

Captains-like Generals, Captains have combat superiority of most other levels. Captains are in charge of their own ship, each of which transport up between 8 and 10 members of the regiment.

Commanding Officer-Commanding Officers are responsible for a team of 3 to 4 combat inferiors, whom they lead on missions, training courses and exercises as well as Combat Theory.

Lieutenants- Lieutenant is the lowest combat recognised rank with only Officers and Cadets below it. Lieutenants are responsible for employment of both Spartans and Apollo's as well as over looking the training of Cadets.

Officers- the highest, unrecognised combat rank. Officers are any Apollo over the age of 20 to have completed their Apollo Regiment training and form the main body of the regiment.

Other Levels-

Pilots and Assistant/Secondary Pilots-Pilots are in charge of flying the ships of the Regiment as well as their up keep. Secondary Pilots are training Pilots who sit to the left of the main Pilot while a ship is in motion and is in charge of checking the ships condition before and during take off as well as after landing.

Engineers and Mechanics-these members of the regiment are responsible for fixing the ships if anything breaks as well as combatants if body parts malfunction and there are no medical staff around to help.

Medical Staff- these members are responsible for the use of cyborg robotics on human hosts. They are the ones who design, make and attach parts as well as for their regular checks and updating. They are by far some of the most important members of the regiment.

Then there's the Council. The Council are a group of members whom have retired from the regiment. They are responsible for the laws of the regiment, as well Asa the fate of criminal members.

The specification of a member of the Apollo Regiment: members if the regiment are often found mortally wounded, unconscious, dying or a combination of the above. It is rare for a member of the regiment to have sustained a good quality of life immediately before employment. The most commonly employed members are those who have lost limbs or failed organs. These parts are immediately replaced by Cyborg Robotics, the body being kept on life support for as long as needed.

Cyborg Robotics- the robotic body parts used are made a mix of metals, diamond and other mineral compounds. They can with stand a substantial amount of damage as well as cause it. The Cyborg body parts are connected to the natural bodily tissues, nerves, blood supply etc. and therefore the wearer will feel a normal amount of pain, as if the body parts were the ones previously there, if damaged it taken off without the assistance of medical staff. The robotics also run on a synthetic blood which carries around the robotics the wearers own blood and a mix of minerals to temporarily prevent rust and other metallic damage for as long as possible.

Skin Gloves-When regiment members are not on mission, training etc. Skin Gloves are made in order to cover the robotics and give them a realistic look. These Skin Gloves are made from a synthetic, yet realistic, skin which will cause the wearer pain if ripped or taken off without the assistance of medical staff.

The identification codes of members of the Apollo Regiment are unique to that member. The code contains the initials of the regiment, being A.R, the initial of the members first and last name, the number that identifies them as well as the initial of the members status. For example, if there were a Captain who's name was Lucas James, his code could be A.R.L.J-14C.

The effectivness of combatants relies heavily on their cooperation with the Spartans. Commonly, a team of Spartans will have at least one member of the Apollo Regiment accompanying them for emergency purposes as well as for the purpose to employ survivors suitable for the program. Many members of the Regiment share a trusting relationship with their Spartan allies, to the point where they bond as a single unit instead of two sectors.

You are a member of the Apollo Regiment. You are a reinforced organic form who's soul never gave up, who's life was not over when your accident became apparent.

You are a Keeper of Olympus.

* * *

Yeah, what a way to sugar coat it.

* * *

**AN: This story is inspired by the Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn and may not contain the exact same information as the games. I had to put it into this folder as there isn't a Halo Movie one. I hope you all enjoy it none the less.**


	2. Chapter 1

Halo 4: Keepers of Olympus

_Diary Entry_

31st October 2508- A total of 15 infants were born on this date at Tricode Village. One of them was me. It was largest amount of infants born in that area on record. I was one of four girls.

My name is Emma Lasky.

The current year 2524. I was looking at the records held at the Corbulo Academy of Military Science, something I had always done; somehow it made me feel more at home. I'm not anything special. I give my older brother, Cadmon, a run for his money academically. I am currently a cadet at the academy, a few years away from graduating. I had the highest scores in my year group for all subjects-whether that is combat training or theory-with the exception on one person.

My team mate John. He had been orphaned at a young age so no one knew his last name or anything about him. He became a student at the academy through the sponsorship from various Colonel's and General's, such as General Black. John and I weren't really friends but we weren't enemies either. We got along fine, as team mates should, and we respected each other's talents but other than that? Nothing worth saying really.

It was my brother, Cadmon's, idea that I keep a diary. He always told me and my younger brother, Thomas, that we should leave behind something for our loved ones to remember us by and that it should be on our personal procession for as long as possible. The only time when I don't have my diary with me is when I'm doing combat training, at that point it stays in my locker. My older brother bought me my diary, too. It's a proper paper one. He also bought me the pen and said they were my gifts just in case he was no longer around at any point this year.

Life at the academy was ok, I guess. We were human teenagers from various parts of the universe all strung together to be the next generation of the army. Its lovely knowing your career has been chosen for you.

Everyday's the same. I wake up and get dressed into my off duty cadet uniform, basically a green t-shirt with the academy insignia and a pair of white trousers and black regulation army boots. I then make my way to the lunch hall, where I sit with my team. John always sat on my right whereas everyone else moved around. Mealtimes always went the same; we'd line up then all sit at the table. John would smile at me and say something along the lines of 'Hi'; it was difficult to hear as he always mumbled. We'd then have a theory lesson in the morning or an exercise class before then having lunch and doing various training exercises before tea. We'd then have target practise and personal training to be able to strengthen what we found weakest in our training. For me, it was long distance running. I was brilliant at sprinting, I had always beat my brothers on the few occasions we had got to race before Cadmon started at the academy, now it we only got to race during cross year training and at the weekends-which wasn't often, even then, because Cadmon and I were too bust revising and practising. I just wasn't good a pacing myself for more than a minute without rest. This was most likely due to me running at full speed at the times when I didn't need to.

* * *

Today is a Friday, meaning that my so-called mother would be messaging me. It was more like a video meeting regarding my grades for that week and my current health check.

When the touch screen beeped at seven pm, it just seemed like any other Friday that had been and gone in the past.

"Good evening, Colonel." It was seen as disrespectful to call your parents mother or father to there face, those terms were more commonly used to enforce discipline or to pull rank on someone.

"Cadet Lasky." She replied with a small nod of her head.

"My distance sprint is improving." I said, it was a constant battle for my brothers and I to make our mother proud.

"So I've seen, and that's very good Emma. The main topic of this discussion is your recent health check. I've been told that you keep getting dry, red skin on your fingers. I hope this isn't affecting your training and you should make sure it never does." With that, she did the usual 'you need to improve this, this and that but your doing well in these areas' before leaving the conversation to move on to talking to my brother, Cadmon.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I opened my door to find John, just stood there. He was taller than most of the other cadets, even the majority of those older and superior to him. Standing at six foot eight, he was over a foot taller then me, as I am only five foot four.

I looked up and all I could see was his face looking down at mine, with no emotion until he saw that I was waiting for him to say something.

"I was wondering if you would like to do some night training with David and I. I thought, as we are on par with each other, that it could be fun." I nodded to reply, grabbed a jacket and followed him out to where David was waiting.

Cadet Larson David was John's closest friend within our training unit. The only problem with him was that he was an egotistical jerk who thought everything was a competition. Add to that that he was a sexist gym psycho and that's pretty much him.

John, David and I grabbed a few practise weapons, the type used for stance figuration, they were a type of laser tag gun, and not the training paintball guns, and set out to find the maze. The Maze is a night time training ground that all cadets can use when they want to. It is also what it says on the tin, just a bush Maze. We teamed up against another set of cadets, in our year, three vs three and went to our starting stations.

The aim of the maze was to be the first team to make it to the centre, shoot the enemy and make it back out the other side first. The enemy was both the other team and a load of cut outs of various alien species that were a threat to our kind. The way the scoring worked was that the 'armour' we had to wear for this would sense when the oppositions laser hit us and would force us to stop moving, with all lights etc. on our armour disengaging.

It took our team a mere three hours to complete and win the task at hand with no faux loss of life, no injuries and no one left behind.

That training session was the highlight of that year. John and I became friends and everything seemed ok.

The next year took a turn for the worse.

_memory downloaded...memory downloaded..._


End file.
